When Worlds Collide
by myboygeorge
Summary: A routine diplomatic mission becomes a race against time to save 5 members of the Enterprise crew when a madman stages a coup of tyrannical proportions. A reboot of 'Convergence'; rated M for Kirk/Marcus romance, language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, life in the fleet was really and truly perfect, Jim Kirk thought as he let the buzz of his commanding officer's report drone through his head like white noise. The ship herself was in tip-top shape, the crew had handily beaten the visiting team of the _USS Orson_ in a friendly contest of Federation-rules football, and now they were about to enjoy a combination of a shore leave, an away mission and a restocking and refuelling pause at the satellite above Tarsus Three that meant everyone had the chance to stretch and breathe some natural air.

For Kirk, though, the visit onto the satellite held a particular significance and it was becoming harder and harder to keep that reason of why he was so excited to himself. He couldn't stand the idea he was essentially lying to those he considered his family, but there was ample reason as to why he had to stay mum about this one particular detail of his life.

Still, there was enough to distract him in the day to day that he didn't turn into some dreamy-eyed idiot when his crew was relying on him to get them through this part of space - the Tarsus system was known to be home to some shady characters on all of its five planets, save for Tarsus Three. The capital of the system was located there, Syzonna, and it was known to be a beacon of peace and prosperity for an otherwise troubled region. They were especially known for their theatrical performances and their audience involvement, a great callback to The Living Theatre of Earth in the nineteen-sixties and seventies.

Kirk wondered if he'd be able to perhaps purchase two tickets to one such performance; he knew she didn't get out much and it would be a great way to spend some time together after so long apart. Okay, maybe almost-six months wasn't so bad - after all, Sulu and Bones spent that much or longer away from their children - but given things that had transpired on the ship in a romantic way since the middle of April for his friends, it certainly begun to feel like an eternity to Kirk.

'Captain?'

He felt the poke of the bony finger in his shoulder and was pulled out of his swirling thoughts by the gesture from his first officer. 'Sorry, Mister Spock, thanks for your report, was there anything else you needed?'

'Lieutenant Allen in Engineering has requested to bring her son with the away mission,' Spock replied, folding his slender hands at his waist. 'I informed her I would relay that request to you and you would make the final decision.'

'Right.' Kirk gently rubbed his hand over his eyes as he cleared away his far-off plans from his mind, at least for the moment. 'Refresh me again-'

'Jenna Allen, she is an equipment specialist in Engineering. Her partner, Doctor Malcolm MacTaggart is a physician stationed on the Tarsus satellite along with her son Oliver. She has been selected by Mister Scott to be part of the Engineering division's representation on the away mission, and has requested her family be given guest status to accompany her when we attend the diplomatic dinner hosted by the governor of the system.'

'Denied.'

'Captain-'

'Sorry Mister Spock but the rules for state dinners are very clear.' Kirk paused on a moment, feeling rather guilty at his own abruptness. 'However, there is going to be a Star Fleet reception on the satellite for the Tarsian dignitaries once the away mission is concluded, we can invite them to that one.'

'Very well, Captain, I shall relay the information to Lieutenant Allen at once.'

'Talk to Uhura, she'll be drawing up the guest list as part of her duties.'

'That should not be a challenge, sir,' Spock replied with a quick purse of his lips that Kirk knew to be a means of suppressing a specific type of smile. He'd seen it when his first officer had gone through the _pon-farr_ just a few short months ago and he'd put all that raging blood-fire to good use, as Uhura had termed it. Still, Kirk knew that his friend liked to keep personal things personal and took the high road, despite knowing he'd catch grief from Bones later for not taking the opportunity to needle Spock.

'You guys have plans later?'

'Indeed, we are scheduled for a social engagement approximately sixty minutes after Nyota's duty shift is complete.' Spock paused, knowing the social protocols dictated a reciprocal inquiry. 'Will your agenda be comprised of a similar engagement, sir? I have noticed of late that your interest in what the lieutenant terms flirting has lessened of recent weeks.'

Kirk swallowed tightly, hesitating only a moment in his answer. 'When you're the captain, it's easier to do things like that off the ship.'

'Understood,' Spock told him with a slight bob of the head that said to Kirk his human-Vulcan hybrid mind really did get what he meant.

Picking up his PADD, he dismissed himself back to his console on the bridge, leaving Kirk once again with his thoughts, but not for long, as his communicator beeped. 'Kirk here.'

'Jim, dammit, I've been trying to raise you for an hour, can you come down to medical?'

'I don't need a check-up, Bones.'

'It's not you I'm worried about.'

'Very well, on my way. Kirk out.'

Kirk informed Sulu he had the con, took the turbo lift straight down to what he thought of as Bones' house of horrors. Despite all the time he'd been forced to spend there as a patient, Kirk had never been totally comfortable being in doctor's offices as a visitor; his discomfort was covered up by a slight embarrassment when he pulled up short at the entry into medical to see Bones and his senior nurse-slash-girlfriend Christine Chapel in a rather heated discussion.

'I don't understand why you won't just take the damn stuff, Chris!'

'Because I don't like how it interacts with my sleep meds! It makes me dream weird shit, which I can already do on my own thanks to the occasional lingering PTSD episode and then when I am awake, it makes me feel foggy. No pain meds!'

'So you'd rather suffer-'

'No, I'd rather sleep it off!'

'At least let me give you something for the nausea.'

'No!'

'You realize how much like a cranky toddler you sound like right now?'

'Yes, and it's because I need some freaking sleep!'

'Trouble in paradise?' Kirk inquired in what he hoped was a light tone, that had the pretty blonde nurse looking over and all but snarling at him as she lifted her index finger and jabbed in his direction.

'No uterus, no opinion, sir,' she snapped, then turned back to Bones, her face going from annoyed to tired. 'You still coming over tonight?'

'Of course, darlin',' Bones replied and gave her brow a quick kiss, then sighed in gratitude as Christine beat a hasty exit past Kirk; he sank into the chair at the in-take desk, rubbed his temples. 'I love her but today it's hard to like her.'

'What-'

'Feminine issues,' was all Bones said, and all that needed to be said on the matter in his mind. 'Hasn't changed since the dawn of time, has it?'

Kirk did some mental math, breathed a quiet sigh of relief he wouldn't be running into this problem once on leave. 'Not an ounce.'

'She's got sleep medication and all I did was offer to give her some pain meds to go along with it, suddenly I'm a condescending asshole. Like I know her biology better than hers when she lives with it, was her argument.'

'Bones, do yourself a favour, stop grinding on it and just show up with some of that Cygnusian ice cream she likes as an apology and she'll still be in love with you for it.'

'That's mature sounding advice.' Bones gave him a look. 'Who are you?'

'Funny. Now what's the big emergency?'

'We have an outbreak of Korvellian syph-'

'Shit.' Kirk sat down on the edge of the desk, shook his head before Bones could even finish saying it. 'How many cases so far?'

'Four yesterday-'

'That's not really an outbreak.'

'And another eleven today. As usual, first person seen was-'

'Chekov,' Kirk finished, then frowned in thought. 'Wait, I thought he was exclusive with Sayuri?'

'He is, and the two of them are patient zero.' Bones walked Kirk through the story of some tainted massage oil one of them had purchased when they'd done a check-in at Korvell Station Nine and how Sayuri had sung its praises to a friend who'd insisted on borrowing it for date night. 'So now we've got some interesting patients coming in, people you'd never suspect.'

'Like?'

'Doctor-patient privilege, Jim, I can only share so much.'

'Fair enough.'

'That being said,' Bones went on, 'I've once again been forced to compile a list of appointments for everyone on board the ship to be checked for symptoms and treated.'

'Oh come on-'

'It's standard protocol, Cap, no choice. KS isn't just an STD, it can be something as simple as a handshake that transfers it from skin to skin.'

'Alright, well, since I am here, you want to bend me over your table half naked?'

'It sounds so much better when Christine says it,' Bones sighed, making Kirk laugh richly.

'You've got it bad, my friend.'

'Not as bad as some others have it right now. Come on, we'll get it over with.'

Kirk swallowed tightly; he'd been mostly joking about needing the injection but now he was filled with even more dread than catching the infection itself. It was a part of himself that he liked to keep hidden but Kirk knew himself well enough to know there was a reason he'd steered clear of anything beyond the mandatory science courses at the Academy - he'd deal with the headaches of command with a sunny smile on his face, and leave the squishy, squelching weird gooey activities to people like Bones and Christine.

Bones tapped the door panel behind him, discreetly concentrating on filling the subcutaneous hypospray vial with the preventative medication. 'You know the routine, Jim.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Kirk muttered, hitching up his tunic and tugging at his regulation pants and undershorts to reveal the fleshiest part of his flank. 'So, any big plans with Christine on shore leave?'

'Might check out a concert or two. Turns out she's pretty musically inclined so that's an option, and a tame one at that if the rumours of what parts of the Tarsus system are like.'

'Yeah, no kidding. I heard on Tarsus Four there's a place with live sex shows.'

'Maybe so, but there are licensed sex clubs on Tarsus One.' Bones shot Kirk a look. 'The kind where you can take a date dancing, then go upstairs for some private time.'

'Really bad. Never figured you for the kind who'd- ow! Jesus!'

'Quit bitching.' Bones released his thumb from the plunger of the injector he'd used in the sneak-attack to dose his captain who had a phobia of needles. 'And to answer your question in a very weird conversation, Christine brings out that adventurous side in me.'

'Good to know.' Kirk adjusted his clothes, forced himself not to massage the injection site. 'I'll remember to start knocking when I come to your office, just in case you and Christine are going at it on your desk.'

When Bones said nothing, simply turned red as the medicine he'd just administered to his friend, Kirk laughed richly and shook his head. 'Oh Bones, you animal.'

'Again, sounds so much better when Christine says it.'

Luckily before he could discover anymore of Bones' sexual bingo-card locations, the communicator in his hand beeped and Kirk flipped it open to take the call.

'Kirk here.'

 _Incoming transmission from Tarsus satellite, Applied Sciences division. Accept?_ The electronic voice intoned and Kirk felt his centre go warm.

'Transfer to captain's quarters and hold for ten minutes.'

'Acknowledge.'

Kirk turned to Bones, who was already inputting the data from the impromptu appointment and tuning him out; satisfied he wouldn't be jabbed anymore, he headed for his ready room where the yellow hold light blinked on his desk comm-screen. Toeing off his boots, Kirk plunked down in front of the screen and tapped the icon.

'Tarsus satellite, this is Captain Kirk, to what do I owe the honour from Applied Sciences?'

'So formal, Jim, thought we'd passed after you saw me in my underwear.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Babe, you never know who is listening,' Kirk replied as he looked deep into Carol Marcus' bi-coloured eyes; they were showing signs of fatigue but were delighted nonetheless to see him. 'How come you're still in your office?'

'Working late to make sure we have time when you guys dock tomorrow. I made a reservation at one of the restaurants on the satellite. It's not as big and fancy as Tantalus but it's still large enough here that we can be lost in the crowd.'

'Perfect. What are you working on so late?'

'Updates to the anti-gravity magnetic systems for self-propulsion mechanical engineering suits, so that minimal exterior repairs can be done to Star-Fleet ships, well specifically low-capacity shuttles for the larger vessels that…' Carol trailed off, noticing the glassy, tuned-out look in Kirk's eyes. 'What am I even saying it for when you're not listening.'

'No, I am listening,' Kirk reassured her, flashing a quick grin, 'just letting myself get a little bit lost in your voice. Hearing your tech-speak gets me all…anxious.'

'Patience, it's not even twenty-four hours before the _Enterprise_ will be docked here.'

'Which is still too far away. I've missed you a lot lately, especially since Bones and Christine have gotten together and you can always when they've spent the night together because he gets this dumb goofy grin on his face.'

'Interesting you're chiding him, because I recall after we first got together you had the same look on your face every time you woke me up in rather interesting fashion.'

'Yeah, but I mean, I'm me, I had a rep for being a-'

'Sucker for the ladies?'

'Well, yeah and Bones is Bones, always grumpy about something. Seeing him actually happy for reasons other than needling Spock over technicalities of Fleet code is…well, it takes a little getting used to.'

'Alright, that I will give you,' Carol agreed, studying the wrinkle of his nose as he feigned horror then laughed, letting his chuckles be the much needed balm at the end of a trying day. 'I recall when I got Christine to fess up to her crush on him shortly after New Year's that I couldn't stop grinning about it and she was almost as merciless in her teasing to me as I was to her.'

'Wait, wait, her teasing you?' Kirk's easy mood powered up. 'You didn't tell her about…that we're us?'

'Oh no, no, we are just as under the radar as we want to be. I meant that she was giving me shit about behaving like a mother watching her little girl go on her first date.'

'Yeah, you're good at that kind of thing.' Though he was alone, Kirk leaned in towards the screen and whispered, 'Will we have time to…?'

'You are on shore leave for seven days starting tomorrow, even captains need a break,' Carol reminded him in her trademark way that made Kirk feel a little less tense about the whole arrangement. 'Besides, if you are desperately needed, that's what your communicator is for, yes?'

'That sensible brain is why I love you. Well, amongst your very attractive other features,' he added, making Carol's cheeks flush.

'And that ego is something I've learned to love about you.'

'Ego? What ego? I'm the salt of the earth, a corn-fed Iowa farm boy. No humbler gentleman than that on or off planet.'

'That one,' she replied, then tapped her hand against her breasts. 'That's why I keep you close to my heart.'

'Same goes, Carrie.' It was a pet name he'd given her in the heat of an argument that had given way to him telling her that he loved her, the first time he'd ever said it and genuinely meant to a woman that wasn't his mother or a trusted friend. 'Think maybe once you're home, we might-'

 _Bridge to Captain Kirk_ , came Uhura's voice through the comm in his desk panel, and Kirk hit the button. 'Lieutenant, what can I help you with?'

'There is a communication coming through from the governor's mansion from Syzonna, marked priority one, sir.'

'Very well, Uhura. I'll take it in approximately three minutes.'

'Aye, sir.'

Kirk tapped the button, then turned back to Carol with an apologetic sigh. 'Duty calls yet again. I'll see you soon.'

'Sooner than it seems. I love you.'

'Love you too, Doctor.'

* * *

One more hour, Carol thought as she checked her Pacific-standard clock she knew was synced to the hours on board the _Enterprise_ as per Kirk's mandate. One more hour to finish writing up her report on the next steps for the anti-gravity magnetic systems tests they were running. Then it would be home to her quarters for a nice refreshing sonic shower, maybe multitask it with her VR goggles set to the old Amazonian rainforest lagoon she favoured for detoxing from a long day.

Then she'd surprise her man by meeting him at the captain's quarters that had been slated for his stay on the satellite while the rest of the crew prepared themselves for a whole two weeks of rest and relaxation. Maybe she'd wear the green Tyrollean silk tunic he'd sent her from when the ship stopped at the Tantalus system for their previous-

'Doctor Marcus?'

Carol rolled her eyes, annoyed at having her thoughts interrupted. She pressed the button to acknowledge the receptionist cadet's page. 'Yes, Zoe, how can I help you?'

'There is a John Keating here to see you, but he isn't on your appointment list, can I send him back?'

The warm flood spread from her belly through her heart and into her fingertips, and Carol was glad she wasn't in a glass-walled office like some of her coworkers. The smile in her voice was easy to read as she replied smoothly, 'Yes, of course I'll meet with Mister Keating, thank you.'

Saving her work on her unit, as Carol knew she'd get no more done now for the evening, she pulled the delicate braided chain from beneath her uniform and let it sit out for him to see. When the knock at her door sounded, she picked up the printout on her desk and pretended to be reading it as she intoned lightly, 'Come in.'

'Hard at work as ever.'

Carol glanced up, set aside the printout as she watched Kirk secure the door behind him and thought of the old screen-show from which he'd derived his name. _Oh captain my captain indeed_ , she mused, watching the way his toned body moved with the graceful athleticism of a swimmer preparing to race. Still, rather than greeting him with the gooey tenderness that was all but melting her insides upon seeing him in person, she went with feigned irritation at his charming antics

'You know, one of these days, using that ridiculous pseudonym is going to backfire on you, Mister Kirk,' she informed him, which made Kirk laugh.

'God I love it when you discipline me like that, Doctor Marcus,' he told her, pulling her in for a tight embrace and lingering kiss that was a preview of things to come that night. He held her tight, inhaling the warm vanilla sugar scent of her skin; when it coupled with her voice he thought of the last time they'd been together. A whole week of shore leave first spent Vegas for just a day, followed up with a whole week in Fiji of sun, beach sex and enough coconut rum to sink a Klingon warbird.

He felt her wriggle against him, saw the pouty insult on her face. 'What?'

'You should know by now when I'm talking to you like that, it's not Doctor Marcus.' Carol held up the delicate ring on the chain she always wore without fail and waved it under his nose. 'It's Missus Kirk.'

'Well I figured telling your receptionist that your husband was here might cause more questions than either of us wanted right now,' Kirk replied with a proud smug grin on his face; it never got old, he thought, referring to himself as her husband, nor hearing her refer to herself as Missus Kirk. Sitting down on the edge of her desk, he lifted her hand to his lips. 'How come you're not really wearing it?'

'See your own previous answer. Besides, out here, it is rather an obvious statement since a lot of people who call Tarsus home are of a very libertarian mindset. Share and share alike, and all that shit.'

'I don't share,' Kirk pointed out.

'Neither do I,' Carol reminded him, and tucked her ring back beneath her top, patted where it rested between her breasts. 'Besides, this way I'm literally keeping you close to my heart.'

'Now that I believe.' Kirk winked at her, making her grin, then made a show of looking around. 'How sturdy is the lock on that door?'

'Patience, my love.' Carol moved so that she could hooked her arms around Kirk's neck and draw him in for another smouldering kiss. 'We've waited nearly six months for this little reunion, a few more hours won't hurt. But I must tell you I wasn't expecting you until later so our dinner reservation isn't until twenty-thirty.'

'Perfect. Plenty of time to…catch up,' he replied with such a look on his face that Carol was surprised her panties didn't simply burst into flames. 'We could catch up twice if we're quick about it.'

'You are going to your captain's quarters, I'm going to mine, then we are meeting up for dinner…with Christine and Bones,' she finished lamely, and saw the look on his face go from lascivious to tormented in a heartbeat.

'We're- you- you made dinner reservations tonight with Christine and Bones? I thought you said they didn't know about us!'

'They don't,' Carol reassured him, then twisted her fingers together as she wound through her explanation. 'I told Christine I'd like to catch up with her and Bones and if they didn't mind, I'd be inviting you along so they wouldn't feel like I was a third rail to their date-night. And I was also thinking it might be nice to tell one of my oldest friends in Star Fleet that you and I are actually a couple.'

'Christine doesn't handle being lied to very well. It was a gamble even to pull off her surprise birthday party back on our visit to the Tantalus satellite,' Kirk reminded her, then frowned in thought. 'Are we going to tell her in public so that she can't blow her stack in front of other people, especially considering how her current boy-toy was trying to put the moves on you when you were helping us out during the whole Khan crisis?'

'Bones is a gentleman and as I recall Christine wasn't even on board the _Enterprise_ at that point so being jealous of Bones' attempts at flirting would be stupid and that is something my friend most definitely is not.'

'Agreed.'

'On top of which, I want to give Christine her birthday gift since I missed it being all the way over here in the Tarsus system,' Carol reminded him as she secured and powered down her desk unit, then put the necessary files in her bag before taking Kirk's hand and giving it a squeeze. 'It sounds like a hell of a party I missed. Wanna catch me up on the missing details?'

'Like what?'

'Well, Christine told me that you were turning on your charm-' she gave him a light poke in the chest '-around Bones' teenage daughter?'

At this, Kirk rolled his eyes. 'Okay, why don't I walk you home and tell you the real story about that?'

'An excellent idea.'


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow the happily reunited couple managed to keep their glands in check and made it to the restaurant on time; they'd agreed to meet separately from their respective quarters and reunite publicly so as not to invite even a hint of rumour before they'd told their two closest friends. Despite it being her idea, Carol felt her confidence in her plan of how to bring up her relationship with Kirk to one of her closest female friends give a hiccup the moment she saw her friend standing and waiting for them while Bones' arm gently caressing over her back while he murmured to her.

'Oh bollocks,' she muttered, 'here we go.'

Beside his bride, Kirk squeezed her hand briefly and was unsurprised when he found it tense with nerves. 'Don't be so scared, Carrie, you're almost as bad as Bones trying to ask Christine on a real date,' he murmured to her, which made her laugh.

'I've heard the stories, nothing can be that bad.'

'Doctor Marcus!'

Carol turned her smile up a few degrees which wasn't hard in the presence of Bones McCoy, felt it turn giddy with feminine delight when Christine turned around with him and gave a little squeak of delight.

'Carol!'

Christine rushed over and wrapped her arms around her friend in an enthusiastic hug which Carol gladly returned. 'Oh it's so good to see you in person!'

'You too, you look fantastic Chris.'

'Aw, thanks. I feel like garbage right now, but thanks.' Christine absently rubbed her hand over her belly and Carol's heart fluttered.

'Something you wanna share with the class?' she asked, and off of her friend's baffled look, gave her belly a little poke. 'Maybe something in there?'

'Oh, ha-ha-ha, and no,' Christine giggled, waved a delicate hand, 'it's the very total opposite of that that's got me feeling gross.'

'Say no more,' Kirk informed her, as they were lead to their table with a window seat that gave the group a beautiful view of Tarsus Three below them. 'Seriously, we're gonna eat soon and I don't have the energy to break up another fight like I did in the med-bay.'

'That was not a fight, that was a conflict of who was medically correct. Now when I spaced out on date night and spent the night waiting for you to meet me in my quarters while I talked to my brother, that was a fight,' Christine admitted as she sat down, felt all tingly as Bones pecked her cheek.

'But what fun it was making up for it,' he reminded her, making both Kirk and Carol laugh heartily. 'What?'

'Seeing you genuinely flirt is a little disarming, Doctor McCoy,' Carol informed him. 'Not at all like when you tried your charms on me.'

'I've heard,' Christine said drily, then gave Kirk a look. 'As I recall, you tried to put the moves on her too.'

'Yeah, well, I'm as human as Bones is, having my head turned by good looking women,' he admitted, then with a quick moment of mental connection and clarity with his beloved, Kirk casually laced his fingers with Carol's and winked. 'Eventually my style worked on her, though.'

'Indeed they did,' Carol agreed, her heart suddenly pounding thickly in her chest as she waited for Christine's reaction, but was greeted with none of the scenarios she'd envisioned facing. Rather than an insulted ranting and raving of _why didn't you tell me sooner, I'm your best friend_ or any of its variations, Christine bounced like a moon-ball in her chair and actually clapped in joy.

'Oh yea! Yes yes yes! I knew it, I knew it, I just _knew_ it!' she trilled, 'I know you, Carol and I knew you were holding out when I talked about this guy-' she poked Bones lightly in the ribs '-I could see it in your eyes how much you wanted to share so why you thought you had to wait I don't know but now…oh, we should have some champagne!'

'Isn't that a little bit overkill?' Kirk inquired, and Christine shook her head, signalled the waiter to place an order for Tantalusian champagne, a delicacy as prized as Romulan ale only far more legal.

'Not in the slightest. At the very least, consider it payment in kind for that wonderful birthday party you threw for me, Captain.'

'Yes, yes, yes tell me more about that, I only heard the highlights. How did you manage to pull it all together?'

As Christine and Carol chattered, catching up in the intricate short-hand only best friends would understand, Bones took a sip of his water and jerked his thumb. 'Maybe we should see if a classy joint like this has a pool table, Jim, since we're not needed.'

'Oh don't be like that,' Carol admonished him, 'besides, we have important things to talk about for that dinner at the governor's mansion in two days time.'

'Carol's coming as my guest,' Kirk explained, eliciting a nod from Bones. 'Plus the governor likes to see that Star Fleet isn't spying on them, we're just there for our own objectives.'

'Still, doesn't it help to get on well with the locals, seeing as we are technically in Tarsus legal territory on the satellite?' Christine pointed out.

'We're outside their aerospace borders,' Carol corrected him, 'but yes you're right that it does help, and this visit from the _Enterprise_ was scheduled to coincide with our semi-annual summit with the governor to redraft .'

'What's his name again, Kundar, Kobar?'

'Karidian,' Kirk chipped in, 'Governor Anton Karidian.'

'What do we know about him,' Bones inquired. 'Usually governors on Earth colonies are appointed

'Well, let's put that on the small-talk agenda when the diplomatic mission meets him.'

'Who all will be joining us?'

'The senior officers, so myself, Spock, Bones, Uhura and Lieutenant Allen since Scotty needs to be on board as acting XO in my absence, plus other specified delegates.'

'Of which I am one,' Christine chipped in, 'along with Ensign Bijou and Ensign Clarke.'

'Who are they,' Carol inquired, then paused when their champagne was served and orders for food were taken. 'I don't believe I met them when I was on board.'

'Philippa Bijou, she's our ship chaplain and Zara Clarke, she's a historian of some type, I think, works under Yeoman Rand,' Kirk told her. 'She's a prodigy of sorts, like Chekov, has one of those brains that remembers everything like a video recording.'

'Drawing a blank.' Bones screwed up his face in concentration. 'Who is she again?'

'She's the one who does trivia night fact checking totally offline, about five-three, from Tyrol Four, long green and blonde hair, green eyes. Any of that ring a bell?'

'Oh yeah, a little.'

'Man, you must really be stuck on each other if you barely remember that she was named Miss Tyrol for the Intergalactic Ambassadors of Beauty contest,' Christine giggled, 'and that you're not give him any shit for it.'

'Well, it might be because our time apart makes us miss each other too much and we have better things to do with our alone time than fight,' Carol winked, flexed her fingers on Kirk's forearm and to both Bones and Christine's amazement, Kirk actually turned red.

'Jesus, Carrie, you don't have to announce it,' he muttered.

'You know as soon as my lady issues clear up, that's what I'll be doing with him.' Christine jerked her thumb at Bones, making him match Kirk's flaming cheeks. 'But I supposed polite conversation could be steered back towards the topic of shore leave since we're eating soon.'

'Anything you're interested in checking out on planet?' Carol inquired.

'We were looking at maybe some of the live theatre shows, apparently they're pretty wicked in their realism,' Christine replied, 'and I definitely wanna see this sustainable greenhouses I've been reading up on as well.'

'I'm just happy to be on actual ground instead of that electrified marble known as York-Town this time around,' Bones groused, making Kirk chuckle.

'You seemed pretty happy when we were at Tantalus.'

'Yeah, well, new love blah blah blah.'

'Thanks, honey,' Christine teased him, then had her own turn to go pink when Bones leaned over and kissed her temple. 'Aww, what a guy.'

'Good god, man, save it for later,' Kirk needled them, flexing his hand against Carol's. 'Hey if I have to wait, they do too.'

'Okay, enough with the juvenile locker-room talk, boys, let's focus on that delicious meal headed our way,' Carol suggested at the wait-staff approached with plates of sizzling fajitas. 'Oh, come to mama.'

Kirk couldn't help himself. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear, 'Promise me you'll be saying that about me in an hour or two.'

* * *

Despite her admonishing of her husband, Carol found herself anxious to wrap up her meal with Bones and Christine; not that she didn't like her visit with a fellow female science officer who also happened to be a closer personal friend but by the end of the meal she was ready for alone time with her man. Given how cute and giggly Bones and Christine were behaving after nearly four months together, Carol could only imagine what they'd be like as newlyweds.

'Jim?'

'Yes, Carrie.'

'Are they usually that giddy?'

'No, I think we were witnessing the afterglow of make-up sex of sorts,' Kirk replied as they made their way to his wife's quarters. He waited while she uncoded the door, looked around at the space. She'd redecorated since his last visit, the formerly coral pink walls now a mellow palm-frond green and she'd added some photos of them from their honeymoon, though at a quick glance or without the background knowledge they just looked like vacation snapshots. 'So…where is it?'

'Where's what?'

'You know what I mean,' Kirk told her crossing to her and taking her in his arms. 'Where is it?'

'Where's yours?'

'Safely tucked in my luggage.'

'How about you go put it on?'

Kirk started to protest, then changed tactics. 'Sure,' he replied, a grin slowly uncurling over his face. 'Why don't you put yours on along with that little gift I sent from the Tantalus satellite?'

'You got it.'

Carol stretched to her toes, kissed her cheek before zipping off to her bedroom to fish out the Jessica Fairy package from her bureau. He shipped it along with a note telling her he couldn't wait to see her in it, and she'd been tempted to wear it for some screen-sex until he'd told her that they'd be making a visit to Tarsus and Carol had immediately decided to save it.

Slipping into her ensuite bathroom, she stripped off her evening clothes and tore into the delicate paper to find an amethyst purple robe of sheer Rigelian silk embroidered with copper five-point stars. Carol smiled to herself as she saw the matching peignoir and decided to skip it; she belted the robe loosely at her waist, finger combed her hair before returning to her bedroom.

She stopped short when she saw Kirk stretched on his back on her bed wearing nothing but that cocky grin she'd fallen in love with.

'Well, where is it?' she teased him; it was one of her favourite parts of their intimate relationship being able to act like his impressive physique was nothing to be wowed by and remind him he saw her in her undies before their first kiss. In her own mind, however, she was wolf-whistling like madness and applauding whatever deity would listen over making him so well-built. 'Clearly you've got no hiding spots left.'

'And you're still not wearing yours right either.' Getting up, Kirk crossed to her and slipped the thin gold chain over her head, gently slipped off the slim platinum band channel-set with a trio of sapphires and lifted her hand to slide it onto her finger. 'There, much better spot to keep your wedding ring.'

'Agreed.' Carol smiled, then pretended to pout. 'Where's yours?'

'Right here.' Kirk lifted his own hand, showed her the matching band that had a single star-cut sapphire embedded in the metal. 'I love being able to wear it.'

'Me too.'

'Maybe since we're almost at six months of being together, we could go public with it?'

'Jim we've been over this, isn't it enough that we know?' Carol pressed her palm to his cheek, sighed at the disappointment in his eyes.

'Yeah, but I mean, I don't like keeping this from my crew, especially people like Bones and Spock, and I'm sure lying about our relationship status to Christine doesn't sit well with you all the time.'

'I know, I know, of course it doesn't' Carol relented, then patted her husband's sturdy chest. 'And six months does feel like a good milestone to announce it since we didn't have them there for the actual wedding.'

'Tell you what, why don't we tell the crew when we go to the dinner at the governor's mansion, I can introduce you during my speech as my fellow officer and my wife.'

'That feels a bit dorky and old-fashioned, why don't we just hold a party on board the Enterprise and we can send around an invite to the crew saying 'Big news from the Captain, come eat drink and make a merry time with us'?'

'That doesn't feel dorky and old-fashioned?' Kirk chuckled, then considered it a little harder. It would be fun to pull a switch on his friends and lord knew after what he'd put Bones through trying to get him together with Christine he deserved a little humbling of his ego. 'Alright, I think we can agree to consider that as an option.'

'Maybe we'll see if we can talk to a caterer or chef and invite them to throw a traditional banquet on board, then surprise, welcome to our wedding reception.'

'Excellent. Now, where were we? Oh yeah.' Kirk pulled on her belt robe, letting the silk wrapping fall open to reveal her beautiful body that matched her heart and mind. 'Now it's our turn to be giddy, amongst other things.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Promise?'

The challenging tone in Carol's voice had everything else fading to the background as Kirk kissed her deeply, taking her face in his hands delicately. He'd missed the feel of her mouth against his, the scent of her hair, the way he felt her body lean into his as she deepened the kiss in return. Stroking his hands beneath the silk of her robe, Kirk gently nudged the fabric off her shoulders; it fluttered to the floor as they tumbled into bed.

Carol sighed deeply as she pulled Kirk tight against her, loving the sensation of having her man in her arms once more. Too long, she thought as his hands moved over her thighs, her hips, up her torso to cup her breasts. It had been far too long since she'd had a night like this with her lover. She'd tried VR goggles, even a holo-sim based on some very interesting home videos to stave off the worst of missing him, but nothing came close to the real deal. She arched her back into his touch, licking her lips when she felt his against her skin.

'Such a tease,' she sighed as Kirk trailed lingering kisses up the centre of her torso to the valley of her beasts. 'You- ohh…oh yes…oh…'

Kirk grinned as he let his tongue go lax and rolled it over her nipple; he could feel the heat pooling between her thighs and was glad to see that particular move still got a great reaction from her body. He moved his mouth to the other one, pressing his hips forward against her so she could feel his own growing need for her. 'Glad to see that's still a fan fave.'

'Very,' Carol agreed on a little laugh, lifting her hands to comb her fingers through his short-cropped hair. She shifted against him, let her eyes go a little wide. 'That one is too.'

'Yeah it is, you- whoa!'

Kirk barely had time to blink when Carol hooked her legs around his hips and flipped them both in a single sudden move so he was once again lying on his back, Carol straddling him and grinning wickedly. He knew the look on her face well and grinned once more in return. 'Oh, so it's like that tonight?'

'Yeah, a little bit.'

Carol slithered down his body, taking her own time to kiss her way over his belly until she found him flying high and smiled, bi-coloured eyes going catlike. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she took him into her mouth, suckling gently while finding the line between arousing him and driving him to desperation. Eyes closing, she kissed her way down the length of his member, one of her hands finding his and clutching it tightly; the other made its way between her thighs. She loved moments like this with him, so decadently erotic; something in the way he made her feel brought out this side in her that made her go with instincts of what she wanted to do and feel with him, no matter how dirty they seemed in the light of day.

Kirk groaned lightly as he propped himself to his elbows; he clenched his teeth as he saw the tender look on her face as she gave him such intimate attention, the way her free hand had moved down her body. 'Carrie, baby, let me touch you,' he groaned, 'I don't wanna come in your mouth.'

'No?'

The sweet dreamy voice she used on him nearly undid him but Kirk pressed his palm to her cheek to lift her face and saw the raw need in her eyes. 'I want you to come in mine.'

'That's so dirty, James.' Carol gave him a sultry grin as she moved up his body, found herself pinned once more beneath his weight. 'I love it.'

'I wanna hear you say that later. But for now…'

So saying, Kirk lifted one of his wife's legs, kissed his way up the length of it, pausing at the hollow of her thigh before gliding his tongue over her honeypot. The sound of her low moan was music to his ears, he thought as he stroked her damp flesh; he explored her as slowly as possible to draw out the pleasure for them both, her sweet-salty scent ensnaring his senses so there was only taste and sensation that mattered now.

'James, I…oh god…oh feels so good my love,' Carol moaned deeply, her legs falling open in offering to her lover in an attempt to soak up even more of the pleasure he gave her. The heat in her body seemed to awake every single nerve ending beneath her skin so that as she felt herself crest upwards and then leap into the free-fall of orgasm from his mouth alone, it was like riding an iridescent tsunami of joy. 'Oh, now.'

'Now?'

I want you inside me, now,' she demanded of him on a gusty breath.

'Yes,' Kirk agreed, and twisting so he could watch her, moved Carol into his lap so she sank down on top of him, her lips forming a perfect O as she let him in. Her eyes were dark with need for him, her breasts rising and falling slowly as she began to rock her hips against him; the motion of their bodies nearly had them crashing back to the bed but for Carol's palms landing against the headboard. Leaving one braced there, she pressed the other against Kirk's chest as his breath began to hitch in tandem with hers.

'My love,' Carol murmured as she moved faster atop him, the delicious friction of him slipping in and out of her with increasing speed. 'Don't stop, James, don't stop.'

'Never, my beautiful heart,' Kirk replied, sitting up to press his face between her breasts as his mind swirled. He clutched her back tightly as he felt her shudder, her words little more than breathy syllables as she came; his mouth raced everywhere over her shoulders, her breasts, his tongue flicking over her pebble-hard nipples to drive her wild once again.

'Carrie, look at me,' he managed to get out between clenched teeth as he felt the shift in his core. When her eyes focus on him, he said what he wanted to say to her everyday in person, wishing she was laying beside him in their bed. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' she replied, 'every day, I love you.'

Kirk's eyes slammed shut as he buried his face at her throat, her arms leaving the headboard and landing on his shoulders to pull him close as they both succumbed to sensation, the orgasm ripping through each of them like lightning.

Sated, they slumped down against the pillows, Kirk still buried deep inside Carol as he held her close against his chest and brushed his hand over her tangled blonde hair. Here was everything good, the karmic reward for all the shit he'd endured in his life; Kirk wasn't always a man of faith but it was the only explanation he had for how he'd been so lucky to fall in love with such an amazing woman. Gently, he kissed her brow, smiled when she snuggled against him.

'Now that's definitely a welcome home I could get used to,' she murmured, looking up at him. Carol had known of his reputation from Christine but if anyone knew how deceptive surface gossip could be, it was her; after all, she'd denied the rumours of her own father's shady ties for years as little more than professional jealousy from embittered colleagues. So too had she learned, little by little, that the man she loved without question or condition was someone of exceptional character and profound views of what it meant to be a leader and a real man.

'Okay.'

'Just okay?' Kirk craned his neck to look at her, puzzlement coating his face. 'I think we can agree that that was better than okay.'

'No, not the sex,' Carol giggled, straightening up so she could look him in the eye. 'I mean, okay, let's do the thing on board the Enterprise, but not with some random chef from out here. I've got a big stash of replicator rations left, I'll transfer it to you and we can have all our favourites, like the seafood feast we had on our honeymoon.'

'Sounds perfect.' Kirk pecked her lips. 'Once we're done with our diplomatic duties, we'll throw that big party.'

'And once you feel…up to it, let's go do it in my real running-water shower.'

'You keep talking like that, I'll be up for it in about five seconds.'

* * *

The following morning, it took everything Kirk had to peel himself away from his wife, shower alone and return to his actual quarters where he knew Mister Spock and Bones would be expecting to meet him. He recorded a quick memo-cube to Carol apologizing for sneaking out at dawn and promised all kinds of make-up sex by way of apology. He'd barely finished dressing in his when he heard the computer announce it was oh-nine-hundred, and Kirk counted down to himself, 'Three…two…one…and-'

The door alert chimed cheerfully, and Kirk adjusted his collar, then swore under his breath when he realized he was still wearing his wedding band. 'Christ on an everlasting cracker,' he grumbled, sliding the ring off his hand and quickly tucking into the hidden zippered pocket in the shoulder of his dress uniform. He took a bracing breath as he headed for the door, then frowned when he saw his beloved there; she wore her own dress uniform as a small smile flirted at the edges of her lips.

'Car-'

'Good morning, Captain, I trust you slept well,' she informed him with such formality Kirk nearly laughed.

'Good morning, Doctor, to what do I owe the pleasure?'

'As there will be considerable discussions as pertains to the scientific operations being carried out by the Star Fleet Tarsus Satellite in Syzonna, my commanding officer has requested that I join the official party so the complications of a second party do not need to be added.' Carol handed over her PADD with the supporting documents. 'As you can see, they carry the official seal of my commander so you can be assured of their authenticity.'

'As we know, that has been a concern of yours in the past,' Kirk replied with a short chuckle. 'Very well, Doctor Marcus, these appear to be in order. If you could be so kind as to join my crew and I at shuttle bay one-one-four at ten-hundred-fifteen, there will be a debriefing on the ride down to the planet surface.'

'I've included the details my superiors would like me to discuss with Governor Karidian as the satellite delegate as pertains to the sciences division.' Carol waited a beat, then couldn't help herself. 'Due to my joining the official party in this delayed fashion, I do not believe there will be accommodations provided for me at the governor's mansion.'

'And as Star Fleet captain, I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't offer you my quarters for your comfort.'

'But then where would you stay?'

'Oh, I'm sure we could work something out.' Kirk winked at her, then lowered his voice. 'Where is it?'

'As usual, close to my heart,' Carol replied, lightly patting her chest, then cleared her throat when she saw Scotty and Spock approaching. 'Gentlemen, good morning.'

'Good morning Doctor, I trust you are having a pleasant morning despite your current company,' Spock replied; Scotty and Kirk had to snicker at Carol's wall-eyed stare.

'I dinnae think the lass has ever seen a Vulcan make a joke,' Scotty commented, and Carol let out a little 'oh' of understanding with a sage nod.

'I'm thoroughly enjoying my current company Mister Spock. Captain, I shall leave you to your first and second officers to prepare for the debriefing.'

'Your PADD, Doctor Marcus,' Kirk reminded her, holding it out for his beloved; she accepted it and the brief brushing of their fingers had Kirk's nerves sizzling. _Down boy_ , he reminded himself as he turned his focus towards his officers. 'Mister Spock, Scotty, why don't we see about some breakfast and go over the details of the plan?'


	5. Chapter 5

'Sir, I must express my concern about this mission,' Spock informed his captain as they headed for one of the eateries. 'As both your first officer and your friend, I am compelled to say this is a most irregular invitation for us to fulfill.'

'In what way, Mister Spock?'

'First there is the fact that we are leaving the _Enterprise_ when protocol dictates that any diplomatic mission pertaining to Star Fleet business be hosted on board a Star Fleet vessel or outpost.'

'And it is also part of Star Fleet protocol that when an invitation is extended, when permissible we show our good faith by accepting it.'

'Secondly, why have all official communications been referred through the deputy governor instead of Karidian?'

'Spock, isn't there plenty of stuff that goes through you before I approve it verbally and give you the okay to send it on its way?'

'Indeed there is, but those quite frequently pertain to my duties as your first officer within the chain of command, not as a politician making official decisions for an entire colony.' Spock opened his mouth once more, then closed it as he decided on a different tactic. 'Jim, there have been other rumours concerning Karidian's governance of the Tarsus colony.'

'Like what?'

'The mismanagement of resources to enrich the governor's wealthiest supporters, sudden disappearances of dissidents, even assassination of political enemies disguised as accidents. There appears to be a great climate of fear and many Star Fleet personnel are concerned they could become the next targets.'

Kirk stopped short. He knew his friend to be a man of sound mind and principles, and unless that time with the overdose of flu vaccination counted, never one to become hyperbolic in describing the world around him. If Spock was bringing this up, he didn't do so lightly. 'What is your source of this information?'

'Uhura had received reports from Star Fleet officers stationed on Tarsus Four as she was preparing information regarding-'

'And why am I only learning of it now?'

'My report was not completed until last evening during which time you were occupied by a much-needed personal break with Doctor Marcus, Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel for a social engagement.'

'How-'

'Nyota had proposed to Christine the scheduling of a social gathering last evening and subsequently informed me that she and Doctor McCoy were unavailable. When I pressed the matter further, she explained the Nyota was on shift I used the solitude to complete my report for our morning debriefing.'

Kirk nodded; it was easy somedays to forget the female friendships that had formed between the women in his immediate circle and how they impacted his friendships in turn. 'Alright, I'll have a look at this before we touch down later today.'

'This should be made part of our debriefing on the flight to the planet surface,' Spock insisted, then backed off when Kirk pinned him with a look.

'And it will be, Commander. Now, is there anything else pertinent to the mission you would care to share right now?'

'Not at this precise moment.'

'Outstanding.' Kirk gestured for Spock to walk ahead of him into the eatery, noting that Scotty had stayed silent the entire time but wore a look of concern similar to Spock's. 'What is it, Scotty?'

'He maybe be a pointy-eared pain in yer arse, Cap, but he's not wrong about those rumours. A great deal of sub-channel chatter has been making it's way out little by little and if even a fraction of it is true…' Scotty's frown deepened. 'Cap, are ye sure this is nothing more than a routine friendly meet-and-greet for the cameras?'

'I am.' Only Spock's supersonic hearing would have heard the microscopic shake in Kirk's answer. 'But as captain, I will review the information in my first officer's report and decide if it therefore behoves us as the efficient crew we are to speak with the governor and confront the issue head-on so it isn't dangling over us the entire trip.'

'You think a greasy politician would give you a straight answer? They've tongues crooked as a snake's back.'

Kirk sighed, relented. 'We can ask around, the dinner isn't the only interaction we'll have with them. In the mean time, we'll feel them out and see what's been going on.'

Scotty nodded, though he didn't look terribly satisfied with Kirk's answer and headed into the eatery ahead of him where they found Spock had already secured a table and two cups of black coffee along with the captain's treasured orange juice were already waiting.

'Ah, sweet elixir of life,' Scotty sighed as he added generous doses of cream and sugar to his cup, shook his head as Kirk swirled his iced juice with a straw. 'Dinnae understand how you can start the day without it, Cap.'

'I've taken the liberty of apprising the serving staff we would take the option of the custom omelette stations,' Spock informed them in his usual manner, though Kirk could see as he studied his friend how much worry he was suppressing.

'Spock, before we eat, send out a crew-wide DC-two memo.'

'Sir.' Spock gave a curt nod; a DC-two memo was the captain's personal shorthand for a top-priority communication that required immediate revision and attention to its contents.

'Tell them…' Kirk sighed, dragged his hand over his face; he knew he'd probably face a minor insurrection for it but given what had just landed in his lap with Spock and Scotty, he was in no mood to take any chances. 'Tell them, on pain of immediate court martial and dismissal from service aboard the _Enterprise_ , only the diplomatic party is to go to the planet surface on any Tarsus system planet until I give an all-clear. They are free to stay on the satellite or the ship but if they so much as put an eyelash on terra-firm, it will be their necks.'

'I wasn't aware that Star Fleet had an execution policy,' he replied as he typed up the memo on his palm-PADD, making Scotty chuckle.

'He means they will be disciplined so hard they would wish they were dead, Mister Spock.'

'Oh.' Spock tapped a few more keys, adjusted his phrasing. 'Very well, Captain, should the crew be offered an explanation for the sudden curtailing of their shore-leave passes?'

'Yes,' Kirk replied, absently scratching at the hidden zipper-pocket of his uniform where his wedding ring was currently stored. 'Let them know due to circulating rumours of potential assassination attempts on Governor Karidian that the captain does not wish to put any crew members unnecessarily in harm's way.'

'Sir, I have doubts it is logical or ethical to put unsubstantiated information into an official memo, particularly where-'

'You told me of rumours, certainly that is a rumour that could make its way to my offices, yes Mister Spock? Implication,' he explained when Spock's angular eyebrows knitted into a single parabolic arch of consternation. 'We're using the guise of rumours to keep our people safe.'

'Understood.' Spock sent the memo, and seconds later, Scotty's pocket-PADD chirped to alert him to a high-importance alert. 'Should I circulate my report for the remainder of the diplomatic mission party?'

'No, I'll use the shuttle trip down to Syzonna to get them up to speed.'

'Cap, I know we're probably all overreacting but I do think this is the right call,' Scotty reassured him. 'I'm sure it'll be a grand time with no worrisome goings-on.'

'Yeah, Scotty,' Kirk agreed, rising with him to head for the omelette bar even as his stomach kept trying to sink with foreboding, 'I'm sure everything will be fine, too.'

* * *

'Doctor Marcus!'

Carol looked over as she exited the docking-ramp, her overnight go-bag clutched in a slightly nervous grip; it was such a funny sensation to board the _Enterprise_ as a visitor, but she was thrilled to see Christine walking towards her with her own go-bag in her hand and a wide grin on her face.

'Nurse Chapel, you're here early.'

'Actually I'm a little late, I wanted to meet you on the satellite before you got on board so I could have a little more time to give you the business about keeping your relationship with the captain to yourself.'

'I knew you'd be pissed,' Carol started as she adjusted her hold on her bag, but Christine shook her head.

'Not at all, just a little annoyed you kept letting me go on and on the way I did about Bones before we actually got together when you were actually with Kirk.'

'I had my reasons, not the least of which was I didn't want you to feel like I was rubbing ti in your face I had someone and you didn't.' Carol smiled. 'Believe me, now that we know almost all of each other's secrets when it comes to the boys, you'll be getting an earful of way more than you ever wanted to know about James Kirk.'

'What do you mean, almost all the secrets, what other secrets are there?'

 _Damn_ , Carol thought with panic, but recovered without missing a beat. 'Well, I'm sure you and Bones have your kinks that are just your business, no?'

'This is very true,' Christine agreed on a grin - Carol most definitely didn't need to know about Bones' love of soapy shower fun time - then looked around as she saw Spock and Uhura coming down the hallway along with Lieutenant Jenna Allen, Scotty's second in command. 'So, any idea why Kirk is having us shuttle down instead of beaming?'

'No, but I agree, it is rather odd.' Carol frowned. 'Wouldn't we normally be having a pre-launch briefing?'

'Yeah, if we were beaming down, we'd meet and go over the finer points in somewhere like the conference room or even have a bulletin sent to our PADDs.'

'So we're having a briefing on the shuttle…but why so late?' Christine mused, looked at Uhura and Spock. 'Do you know?'

'Know what?'

'How come we haven't received anything about this mission briefing?'

'I'm sure the captain will keep us informed of everything we need to know,' Spock replied even, but the women weren't buying it.

'Mister Spock, an answer like that leads me to believe you know more than you're sharing,' Carol told him, with Christine nodding in agreement.

'Yeah, cough it up, pointy.'

'Nurse Chapel, are you aware that your prolonged proximity to Doctor McCoy has resulted in your adoption of his linguistic mannerisms?' Spock arched a perfectly angled eyebrow. 'To my knowledge, he is the only crew-member of my acquaintance who refers to me as pointy.'

'Not the point right now, Mister Spock.' Allen, an abnormally tall Cygnusian woman with violet skin and eyes so dark-blue they appeared black, smoothed long slim fingers over hair currently tinted a shade on par with electrified lemons. There was no questioning her authority, though - everyone knew that when Scotty wasn't around Allen was in charge and no one dared mess with her. 'We are the away mission team, we shouldn't feel like we are walking into a situation blind, Even a routine pick-up of cargo or fuel comes with memos, announcements, reminders, that sort of thing.'

'Agreed so what-'

The group gave a collective start as the shuttle-loading door opened and the captain stepped out, face serious as they'd ever seen it. 'Everyone, let's board,' he told them all, stepping aside to give them access; it did nothing to alleviate the rising group tension. Once inside, Carol looked around and saw another two women, one Talaxian, the other human, she didn't recognize seated beside Bones. All three were wearing expressions of grave concern; had it been only Bones Carol would have paid it no mind as she'd heard time and again from Christine about the doctor's fears of flying. Given that the others were looking equally worried she felt something cold begin to worm its way into her belly as she sat down, buckled in.


End file.
